


Are Lizzie and Hope Friends Now?

by zorelzuli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Coming out from under a table is highly suspicious and gay, Ethan makes an appearance, F/F, Josie is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorelzuli/pseuds/zorelzuli
Summary: Despite everything, Lizzie just wants to hang out with Hope.A different ending to the table scene in 2x06.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 27
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted the Hizzie table scene to be gay. That is all.

“You ever want to see me… You should probably just ask me out.”

Ethan’s comment as he walked away caught Hope off guard. His directness was not unwelcome; in fact, it was nice someone actually spoke their mind for a change. She was so used to having to drag answers out of people that she had forgotten others could be so forward. He seemed genuinely sweet and far more kind than the other boys from Mystic Falls High, but he was normal. Much too normal to be involved with her. She thought that once about Landon, but he turned out to be a supernatural being after all. Even if Ethan was some type of mythical creature as well, she didn’t want to risk compromising his relatively average life.

Lost in her thoughts, Hope jumped when she felt something wrap around her leg. A yelp of surprise escaped her lips before she could stop the embarrassing sound. She looked down, afraid she’d find another monster escaping Malivore. Instead, she was met with a head of blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes in the middle of an eye-roll.

“Don’t ‘gah’ me.”

Hope breathed out a sigh of relief that it was only Lizzie grabbing her and not something horrible intending to make her life hell. _Funny_ , Hope thought, _when did those two things become separate?_

Lizzie tugged on her calf. “Get your ass under here.”

_Guess I spoke too soon_. Hope couldn’t keep the annoyance off her face, but she complied anyway. She crawled underneath the table, being careful not to touch the gooey hole bubbling in the ground.

“What are you doing?” Hope asked. She couldn’t help but notice how she became hyperaware of her position now that she was in a semi-enclosed space with Lizzie.

“Looking for you,” the blonde answered, an understood “duh” punctuating the end of her sentence. “You were supposed to be keeping an eye on the portal to Malivore.”

“I’m literally on top of it!” Hope huffed, exasperation creeping into her tone. She didn’t know what else she was supposed to do. How long had Lizzie been under the table, anyway? Did she really expect Hope to sit beside the portal for hours, waiting for something to pop out?

“Not on top of it enough. A _zombie_ snuck onto campus this morning.” Lizzie watched as Hope’s expression changed from frustrated to confused.

“Are you sure it’s from the portal? I’ve been here all night,” Hope said, wondering how a zombie of all things could’ve slipped by her. Zombies were always depicted as being noisy, bumbling creatures, so she didn’t know how one could’ve made it all the way to the Salvatore school undetected.

“It has the mark of Malivore carved into its skull,” Lizzie drawled, already bored with trying to convince Hope of the zombie's origin. “It’s obviously from the portal. Maybe you were too busy flirting with the muggle…” Lizzie trailed off, giving Hope a strange look the other girl couldn’t quite decipher.

“I wasn’t flirting,” Hope all but shouted. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but she didn’t want Lizzie thinking she was flirting with some guy she hardly knew. “I was blending in.”

It took a great deal of effort, but Lizzie kept her eyes from rolling again. “I didn’t know asking out Mystic Falls High’s newest charity case was considered ‘blending in’.”

“I am _not_ asking him out, and what’s with the hostility?” Hope was no stranger to Lizzie’s sharp tongue, but there was usually some underlying reason for it. Her comment about Ethan was unexpected.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be fraternizing with the enemy,” Lizzie explained, suddenly focusing her attention on ripping out pieces of grass surrounding the two girls.

“The enemy,” Hope gestured wildly to the pool of black slime in-between them, “is _Malivore_! Not a dopey high school boy.” She almost couldn’t believe Lizzie seemed to have forgotten about the portal full of murderous monsters a few inches away.

“Hope,” Lizzie interjected, the unusual quietness of her voice causing Hope to stare at the other girl quizzically. “Did you ever have a crush on Josie?”

Hope blinked, attempting to process what she had just heard. There was a part of her brain that felt like she had hallucinated Lizzie’s question, but the more rational side knew she had heard right. She had no idea where any of this was coming from, and she wasn’t sure yet if she wanted to know the answer.

“I love Josie,” Hope said carefully, feeling like she had to choose her next set of words wisely. She had a crush on Josie for a period of time when they were younger, but those feelings had long since leveled out and shifted into those of a close friendship.

Lizzie pushed down the jealousy that started to build inside her. She already knew Hope cared about Josie, so it wasn't like this was some grand revelation.

“She’s loyal and caring and so clever,” Hope continued. “She’s one of my best friends, or I guess she was…” Hope tried to ignore the way her stomach twisted with unease at the thought of everyone –except Lizzie– still having no recollection of her. “It hurts that she only sees me as competition now that she’s with Landon.”

Lizzie cringed simply at the thought of her sister’s boyfriend and his annoyingly unkept curls. At the very least, she could tell Hope seemed to only have platonic feelings for Josie, which helped calm her nerves to an extent. She decided it was now or never while she still had the upper hand as the one person in the entire world who truly remembered Hope Mikaelson.

“Clearly you still have feelings for our local chia pet,” Lizzie began tentatively, “but since my memories of you came flooding back to me like a low-budget montage straight from a Hallmark movie, there’s been something I wanted to talk about.”

Hope rarely saw Lizzie acting so insecure. Her gaze was cast downward, and her hands were constantly fidgeting as she folded and unfolded them in her lap. Hope leaned over the small pit of doom and gently placed a hand over Lizzie’s knee.

“Hey, whatever it is, it’s nothing to get so worked up over.” Hope gave her what she hoped to be an encouraging smile. The older girl felt her hand begin to warm as her fingers started to tingle where they came into contact with the blonde’s leg. An invisible force beckoned her closer to Lizzie, the familiar feeling one Hope had experienced numerous times before.

“Oh god, that’s embarrassing,” Lizzie said, awkwardly forcing out a laugh once the glowing, blood-orange light faded from her knee. “Sometimes my powers have a mind of their own when I’m nervous.”

“Nervous?” Hope moved around the goo portal to sit directly beside Lizzie. “What’s wrong?” She was worried something else had been unveiled in Lizzie’s mind after Josie had used black magic to purge the Oni from her.

Lizzie’s breath hitched at Hope’s proximity. She hated how she seemed to have no say in how her body reacted around the other girl. All she wanted to do was close the distance between them and kiss Hope until neither one of them could breathe anymore. Lizzie cleared her throat, snapping herself out of her _highly obnoxious_ thoughts.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Her voice shook, but she sat up straighter. She wiped her hands on her pants and inhaled deeply, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say. “I wanted to ask if you’d maybe goonadatewithme.” Lizzie blurted out the last part so quickly Hope almost didn’t catch what she had said.

Hope’s mouth hung open once she finally registered what Lizzie asked. Not exactly sure how to respond, Hope just stared at the blonde. She had to be joking. There was no way _Lizzie Saltzman_ had just asked her out underneath a table of all places. Trying, but failing, to gather her thoughts, Hope dodged answering the question.

“Didn’t you say there was a zombie lurking around the school?”

Lizzie attempted to hide the hurt that crossed her face, but Hope noticed her face falling before the blonde was able to plaster a strained smile on her lips.

“We locked the zombie up, which means no more portal duty is required.” Lizzie turned away from Hope. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, hugging them to her chest. “I just thought you and I could… hang out today,” Lizzie finished, uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

Something inside Hope’s chest tugged uncomfortably at the sight. She desperately wanted to hug Lizzie, but she refrained, fearing she’d only make things worse. Did Lizzie really like her that way? Until recently, the blonde had always acted… well, not the nicest toward her. Then again, that wasn’t entirely her fault since Josie made Lizzie believe Hope was spreading rumors about her mental health around the school. After that had been brought to light, the two had more or less reconciled, but the blonde continued to make snide remarks here and there. Lizzie was right about Landon, too. Hope, of course, still had feelings for him, but right now they were just acquaintances at best. She could, however, see herself moving on from him if it meant Josie was happy. The two of them deserved happiness, and if they could find that in each other, Hope wouldn’t let herself interfere. There was always the possibility of Josie learning to recreate the spell she cast on Lizzie that cleared her mind and brought back her memories, but there was no guarantee it would work to such a large extent. Making her decision, Hope set her hand on Lizzie’s shoulder, the contact causing the other girl to jump slightly. She turned toward Hope, sadness and insecurity clouding her blue eyes.

“Where did you want to go?” Hope asked, offering Lizzie a bright grin.

“Oh, don’t mock me,” Lizzie responded as she shook Hope’s hand off her shoulder. “Just tell me you’d rather throw yourself back into Malivore than go on a date with me and leave it at that.”  
  
“Okay, first of all, that is _far_ from the truth,” Hope couldn’t help but laugh even though the situation wasn't humorous. She’d go on a date with just about anyone before she ever even considered trapping herself inside Malivore again. Not that Lizzie was just anyone. She was definitely quite high on Hope’s “people she’d go on a date with to avoid being consumed by Malivore again” list.

“–She says as she laughs at me,” Lizzie huffed. Holding back tears of frustration, she began to make her way out from underneath the table. She didn’t make it very far before Hope grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to the ground.

“Lizzie, I’m being serious,” Hope said softly. Her laughter had subsided and was replaced by genuine sincerity in her tone. “We can go on a date, but I can’t promise anything will come from it.”

Lizzie met her gaze, searching for any sort of maliciousness hiding in her eyes. Finding none, she relaxed under Hope’s grip and settled back down in front of the other girl.

“I didn’t ask for your hand in marriage, Hope,” Lizzie quipped, a mischievous smile spreading across her face, “just lunch.”

“I can do lunch,” Hope responded, her head tilting adorably to the side.

Before her traitorous hormones made her do anything she might regret later, Lizzie took Hope’s hand and helped her out from underneath the table. Once they were standing, she began to let go, but Hope held on tighter and threaded their fingers together. Lizzie felt her cheeks grow warm from the gesture, so she stepped forward and pulled Hope with her. 

“Keep up, Mikaelson.” Lizzie stumbled a bit over her words, trying to maintain what was left of her composure. “Lighting a zombie on fire can really work up someone's appetite."

Hope laughed, allowing her ever-present worries of Malivore and being erased from the world fade away for the time being as she walked alongside Lizzie.

The girls didn’t notice two sets of eyes on them, too busy lost in their own world as Lizzie exuberantly recounted the tale of how she singlehandedly defeated the zombie and captured it.

“Are Lizzie and Hope friends now?” Landon asked Rafael. Both boys watched the girls walking away, hands lazily swinging in-between them while they giggled about something out of earshot.

“Lizzie is probably talking talk trash about me, dude,” Rafael said, barely containing his exasperation. “And why are they holding hands?”

“Girls do that all the time,” Landon said, sounding all too sure of himself. “You know, like that old saying, ‘just gals being pals.’”

Rafael shot him a look of disbelief, but Landon just shrugged his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this isn't the date. It was supposed to be, but then it led to something else.

“Raf and Landon were definitely talking about us,” Lizzie said with an air of nonchalance to her words. 

“What?” Hope’s head whipped back around toward the area that was being decorated for Commonwealth Day. She realized searching for the boys now was useless since she and Lizzie were already on the sidewalk leading into town. Obviously, they weren’t close by anymore. “How do you know?”

“I have, like, this sixth sense when it comes to pining, hormonal teenage boys—”

“Uhh, gross?”

“—and Raf’s eyes were glued to you the moment you came out from underneath that table.”

Hope exhaled, her sigh long and heavy. There was no doubt that Rafael was a good guy, and she could never thank him enough for always being there for Landon. The two were practically inseparable, and she almost envied their bond. It pained her that she had come in-between them. It wasn’t intentional or even her fault, but she still felt guilty even though neither of them remembered her. She still felt terrible Raf had been forced to live as a wolf for such a long time during her absence. Hope knew he’d been having a hard time adjusting to normal —or at least what was considered normal for a group of supernatural beings— life, and she wished she could do something more to help him. It was clear he had already begun to re-develop feelings for her, and she didn’t want to involuntarily lead him on in any way.

“Even when I’m wiped from his memory, he still ends up liking me... Why does this keep happening?” It was a rhetorical question, but Lizzie took it upon herself to answer it regardless.

“Do you even own a mirror? Are you really that surprised half of Mystic Falls is into you?”

Hope bumped her shoulder into Lizzie, effectively knocking the blonde off course for a moment.

“Oh, stop it,” Hope said, clumsily tucking a strand of hair behind her ear at the compliment. “I’m still getting used to you going from wishing I was never born to telling me I look good.” Hope’s tone was light and borderline teasing as she strode forward.

Lizzie stopped walking altogether as the statement fully processed in her mind. It was as if ice had frozen her feet to the ground and numbed her legs. She felt her heart rate speed up and was sure the organ was beating loud enough that even a human could hear it.

“H-how did you know about that?”

“Know about what?” Hope turned around once she no longer felt that Lizzie was following her. The panicked look on the blonde’s face only made Hope start to worry she had said something wrong. 

“I only just remembered myself how could you have—”

Lizzie wasn’t making any sense. She was talking too fast, and Hope could barely keep track of everything she was saying. She moved to stand directly in front of the blonde and placed both of her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

“—Lizzie,” Hope interrupted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lizzie’s eyes met Hope’s, and all she saw in them was worry and confusion. She knew she could trust Hope. They had become close enough to be completely honest with each other, so she believed Hope’s concern was genuine.

“I didn’t just remember you when Josie saved me from the Oni.”

“...Did you remember someone else?” Hope felt the need to hold her breath, afraid of what was about to come next. 

“A monster from Malivore only I encountered.” Lizzie felt the slight prick of tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She really didn’t want to cry in front of Hope, but the memories of the other realities were becoming too much for her to keep to herself.

“ _What_?” Hope didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t _that._ “When was this?”

“Josie and I came back from Europe after finals week—”

“—Your dad didn’t pick you up at the airport.”

“Oh, good. You remember. An absolute dumpster fire of a ride home that was. Anyway, in my room I met a genie— sorry, a Jinni,” Lizzie said, hastily wiping at her eyes to rid them of the tears that threatened to spill over.

Hope shot Lizzie a look of disbelief.

“You did what now?”

“I met a _Jinni_ and wished you hadn’t come to the Salvatore school, so you became all hot and murdery—”  
  
Hope’s eyebrows rose at that. She wanted Lizzie to elaborate, but she also didn't want to be the reason the other girl went off topic. 

“—but you ended up back here anyway, so I was frustrated and wished the school never existed then Klaus—”

“Klaus?” Hope’s voice was laced with longing and sorrow at the mention of her father. Sure, he wasn’t the most… lawful person, but he was still her father. She wasn’t stupid. She was well aware of why he was recorded in history as “The Great Evil,” but that didn’t mean he was ever that way with _her._ She wouldn’t waste her time trying to convince other people that he was capable of so much love. He was gone, but all that mattered was Hope’s memories of how much he loved her. She missed him every day and would give anything to hug him one last time. The void left behind by her father sacrificing himself to protect her hurt less as time went by, but the wound felt fresh at times. Sometimes she’d find herself wishing it had all just been a bad dream and Klaus would be outside the school gates waiting for her classes to be over for the day.

“Yes,” Lizzie continued slowly, knowing the subject was never an easy one. “Your dad made his own school for you.”

Hope’s heart warmed at the idea of Klaus founding the Salvatore school himself to help her become the best version of herself. After some thought, she chuckled to herself thinking about students coming up to her father with various questions and concerns the way they would with Alaric. Klaus being the headmaster of a school full of children and teenagers seemed entirely out of place to her. She liked to think he would eventually warm to the position, but Hope knew he would act all perpetually grumpy with a large majority of the students. A pang of sadness swept through her as she imagined her father with Lizzie now that she was older. She wondered if he’d have called her bratty or threaten to remove a few of her organs if he ever caught her insulting Hope. He always seemed to gravitate toward ripping out body parts whenever he wanted to intimidate someone. Eventually, she decided Klaus would like Lizzie. The two could bond over their general dislike for most people, and she had a feeling he too would not be fond of Landon. She liked to believe Klaus would appreciate Lizzie’s quick wit and intelligence. Despite the ache in her heart, Hope smiled fondly.

“—and Josie couldn’t keep her hands off you.”  
  
The statement instantly ripped Hope from her wistful thoughts.

“Wait, what?”

“Were you even paying attention?” Lizzie flipped a section of hair over her shoulder. “I don’t want to have to relive this more than once.”  
  
“Sorry,” Hope cleared her throat, “I was just surprised about Josie apparently having a thing for me even in an alternate reality.”

“Well, _obviously_. You were all leathered up and bossy. Honestly, I can’t blame her.”

Hope’s eyes grew wide. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, trying to bite back the shy smile threatening to ruin her composure.

“I was wearing leather?” Hope asked, that teasing tone of hers returning full force. These memories of strange realities seemed like they were seriously bothering the blonde, but Hope was not going to waste the opportunity to make Lizzie Saltzman flustered since that rarely happened. Lizzie was notorious for becoming horribly nervous around new people she found attractive, but that was different than someone actively trying to fluster her. Hope thought it was too good to resist. She never really cared when other people stuttered and tripped over their own feet because of her, but Lizzie being the one affected by her presence was… different. Hope couldn’t explain why it felt different, but she fully enjoyed knowing she was the reason the blonde’s cheeks grew darker as adorable shades of pinks dusted her face.

“I mean y-yeah, but that’s not important _—_ ” Lizzie ducked her head, not knowing how to resume. “What I’m trying to say is that there had been _something_ in my mind that felt… incomplete or even hidden. I thought it was just another side effect of being broken because I couldn’t hold on to this memory that was trying to escape from the depths of my mind like some distant dream _—_ ” Lizzie looked over at Hope, who was waiting patiently as Lizzie tried to gather her thoughts. 

“I just _knew_ there was something missing, and I believed it was my fault because I wasn’t trying hard enough to remember or maybe I needed more therapy to help unbury whatever it was.” Lizzie let out a shaky breath, wondering if she was making any sense at all. “After Josie exorcised that demon out of me, I remembered Jinni and wishing you weren’t born and how _selfish_ I was and that I actually needed you _—_ ”

Hope had been dutifully listening, allowing Lizzie to let everything out. She knew that was the best thing to do in this type of situation. She could ask questions later, but hearing the blonde say she needed her was a surprise.

“You need me?”

“Yes, Hope, I need you because you’re so ingrained in my life that without you everything literally turns to shit, and I _killed Josie—_ ”

If Hope wasn’t prepared to hear Lizzie say she needed her, she _definitely_ wasn’t ready to hear her say she killed Josie. She wanted to let the other girl finish whatever it was she had to say, but Lizzie killing Josie in any reality was too significant to gloss over. Hope reached up to hold Lizzie’s face in-between her hands.

“Lizzie, I’m going to need you to take some deep breaths,” Hope said, slowing down her own breathing hoping Lizzie would try to match hers. “Josie is _fine._ She’s not gone, just think about that right now.”

Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut, afraid to open them and see disappointment in Hope’s eyes. She didn’t sound upset, so she let the other girl’s voice wash over her as she tried to calm her frantic breathing. Eventually Hope hugged her, the familiar warmth causing Lizzie to sink into the embrace. Exhaustion suddenly weighed her down after her breaths evened out, and she wanted nothing more than to lie in bed with someone, preferably Hope, as they held her.

“You didn’t kill her, and you’re not going to,” Hope reiterated, her voice steady. She didn’t care what it took, but she was not going to let some archaic curse ruin the lives of the people she loved most.

“I really am so glad you’re back,” Lizzie whispered as she clung to Hope, not ready to let her go. She felt like she was being a pain in the ass, but Hope hadn’t pulled away yet, so she wasn’t going to either. Lizzie was beginning to think Hope needed the contact just as much as she did.

Finally, Hope broke the hug. She didn’t break the contact, however, opting to hold Lizzie’s hand again.

“I know our relationship has been… complicated, to say the least,” Hope began, starting to walk once more, “but I know how you feel now. I’m glad you told me what happened with the geni—”

“—Jinni,” Lizzie stressed, drawing out the last syllable.

“ _Jinni_ ,” Hope corrected herself. It was kind of sweet how Lizzie seemed adamant about her using the correct name of the monster instead of calling her a genie. She wondered how many times the monster herself had to correct Lizzie for the name to actually stick. “But that happened in the past. You’ve changed.” Hope squeezed Lizzie’s hand tightly to emphasize her point. “I know you’re not the same person you were all those months ago.”

This time, Lizzie let the tears fall. She saw no point in keeping them bottled up. Even if it was embarrassing to cry in public, she knew Hope wouldn’t judge her. In fact, she’d do the exact opposite, and Lizzie hated how long it took for her to realize that. She wished she could have considered Hope an important person in her life much earlier, but she would have to settle for recognizing that now instead of later. 

“You have no idea how much that means to me,” Lizzie sniffed, wiping away the wet streaks on her face with the back of her free hand. “I’m sorry for being so obnoxious.”

Hope just rolled her eyes and decided to link her arm through Lizzie’s. Right now, holding her hand didn't feel like it was enough.

“You are _not_ obnoxious,” Hope said, leaning into the other girl's side. 

Lizzie glanced down at Hope with her peripheral vision, waiting for the inevitable “but” to follow. When nothing followed even as the seconds began to build up, she let a watery smile tug her lips upward. 

“At this rate, we’ll be having dinner instead of lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll do the date next to end this at three chapters, but who knows! Feel free to find me on tumblr or twitter (both @zorelzuli) if you wanna talk about Hizzie or whatever else.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine! Honestly, I can't stop thinking about these two during this fine winter break.


End file.
